Dreams Come True !
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuya berubah ketika bertemu dengan orang-orang yang membuatnya ingin mencapai impian semasa kecilnya / Kuroko fem ! / CHAP. 3 : Keputusan dan Masa lalu.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams Come True !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadoshi Sensei !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I. Prolog.**

Pagi cerah di hari senin, aku sekarang tengah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Mengenakan seragam sekolah kebanggaan ku serapih mungkin. Setelah selesai dengan seragam, aku menguncir rambut ku. Selesai dengan rambut, aku memakai make up dengan lipglos cherry untuk bibir ku. Selesai dengan penampilan. Aku turun ke bawah untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tua ku untuk sarapan bersama.

Ah ya, aku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku bersekolah di Seirin Senior High School yang merupakan sekolah bergengsi dan menjadi favorit di Tokyo. Aku sendiri sudah menjadi siswa tingkat akhir yaitu siswa kelas tiga. Bukan aku bermaksud sombong hanya saja aku adalah salah satu siswa dengan nilai tertinggi di sekolah walaupun bukan bintang sekolah. Bintang disini yang ku maksud adalah selebritis sekolah. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dunia, diluar dunia belajar, buku, dan perpustakaan. Mungkin kalian menganggap ku kuper. Aku tidak peduli anggapan orang karena prioritas ku saat ini adalah lulus Senior High School dan melanjutkan di perguruan tinggi ternama.

"Ohayou Okaa-san, Otou-san."

"Ohayou Techan / Tetsuya."

Aku membantu Okaa-san menyiapkan makanan untuk kami. Selesai membantu Okaa-san, kami sarapan bersama.

"Itadakimasu." Seru ku dengan semangat.

"Itadakimasu." Seru kedua orang tua ku.

Kami menjalani ritual sarapan bersama dengan tenang. Selesai sarapan Otou-san akan mengantarkan ku ke sekolah.

Sampai di sekolah aku langsung menuju kelas ku. Aku pun membuka novel yang ada di tangan ku dan membacanya sembari berjalan menuju kelas sampai akhirnya..

**Brak.**

Novel di tangan ku terjatuh karena tertabrak seseorang.

"Sumimasen." Ucap orang itu sembari memberikan novel ku. Saat aku melihat orang itu pun, aku tersenyum.

"Ohayou Midorima-kun."

"Ohayou Techan."

Midorima Shintarou-kun adalah siswa yang aku sukai sejak kelas satu. Namun aku tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaan ku karena aku takut kalau aku mengungkapkan perasaan ku, dia akan pergi meninggalkan ku. Jadi perasaan ini ku pendam entah sampai kapan. Dan pagi di hari senin ini adalah hari terindah karena aku berpapasan dengan orang yang ku sukai ya walaupun sebenarnya kami teman sekelas.

"Techan, mau ke kelas bersama ?" Tawar Midorima-kun.

"Iya." Jawab ku dengan semangat.

Kami berdua berjalan bersama menuju kelas kami di lantai tiga. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, Midorima-kun menceritakan kegiatan akhir pekannya dan aku pun hanya menjadi pendengar baik untuknya.

Jam pelajaran usai. Sebelum kembali ke rumah, aku memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa buku panduan belajar dan juga novel. Sepanjang jalan menuju toko buku, aku asik dengan smartphone untuk mengecek akun jejaring sosial milik ku.

"Oi nona.."

Aku masih berjalan dan mengabaikan teriakan itu, mungkin orang itu bukan memanggil ku.

"Oi nona.."

Teriakan itu terdengar tapi aku masih mengabaikannya.

"Oi nona.."

Aku pun menengok kebelakang untuk sekedar melihat siapa orang yang berteriak-teriak dan siapa nona yang di panggil olehnya dari tadi.

Saat aku melihat ke belakang, aku melihat sosok pria dengan kulit tannya dan wajah seramnya dan dia berjalan ke arah ku. Refleks aku pun berlari karena aku takut dia orang jahat dan saat aku melihat kebelakang ternyata orang itu mengejar ku. Aku pun berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menghindari orang itu.

"Oi nona berhenti..." Teriakan orang itu lagi.

"Kyaaa tolong aku, ada penjahat yang mau menculik ku..." Teriakan ku dan berharap ada seseorang yang menolong ku. Aku terus berlari sampai rasanya kepala ku amat sangat pening dan...

BRAK.

Setengah sadar aku melihat seseorang bersurai ungu didepan ku dan ia memeluk ku, setahu ku dia adalah orang yang ku tabrak saat berlari tadi. Rasa pusing di kepala ku semakin menjadi-jadi dan semua terlihat amat gelap.

**-T.B.C-**

**Yosh. Bisa juga aku selesaikan prolog untuk fic ini.**

**Sebenarnya fic itu aku tulis karena terinspirasi *ecie bahasanya* dari film yang baru ku tonton baru-baru ini. Mungkin Mina-san bisa menebak film apa dari prolog ini...Hehe yang pasti ceritanya tidak akan sama dengan dengan film itu ko hehe...**

**Baiklah saya sudahi cuap-cuap saya ini..**

**Jangan lupa Reviewnya yaa..**

**Silakan review untuk saran,**

**kritikan, atau apapun :)**

**Jaa-na...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams Come True !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadoshi Sensei !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warming : Kuroko fem!, Typo, ( Maybe OOC ).**

**.**

**.**

**I. Pertemuan.**

Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan dan mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya disekitarnya. Saat matanya terbuka dengan sempurna ia melihat sekeliling ruangan tempatnya berada. Di edarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan di lihatnya seorang wanita dengan surai panjang berwarna merah muda, seorang pria dengan surai hitam panjanganya, seorang pria dengan surai ungu dengan kantung berwarna putih di tangan kiri dan tangan kanan yang sedang memegang lolipop, dan terakhir seorang pria dengan surai dark blue dengan kulit tan nan eksotisnya. Selesai melihat orang-orang itu Kuroko masih mencerna keadaan di sekitanya dan mengurutkan apa yang terjadi padanya dan keadaannya saat ini. Ada hal yang amat sangat familiar dengan Kuroko saat ini yaitu Pemuda Berkulit Tan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKU SEDANG DI CULIK !" Teriak Kuroko dengan histerisnya.

Semua orang yang ada dalam satu ruangan dengan Kuroko menutup telinga mereka. Pemuda berkulit tan itu pun menghampiri Kuroko dan menjitak Kuroko agar diam dan tidak berteriak dengan histeris seperti itu.

"Itaii." Keluh Kuroko sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena jitakan maut.

"Dai-chan jangan jahat begitu, dia baru sadar nanti kalau pingsan lagi bagaimana ?" Keluh si wanita surai merah muda itu.

"Kalian siapa ?" Tanya Kuroko dengan waspada sambil memegang bantal untuk tamengnya.

"Ah iya maaf belum mengenalkan diri, baiklah mulai dari aku ya...Nama ku Momoi Satsuki." Ucap si surai merah muda.

"Kenalkan nama ku Mibuchi Reo." Ucap di pemuda dengan surai hitam dengan suara cempreng dan wajah riangnya.

"Nama ku Murasakibara Atushi, salam kenal.." Ucap si surai ungu dengan suara kekanakannya.

"Aomine Daiki." Ucap di surai dark blue dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Acara perkenalan itu selesai. Kuroko masih menatap orang-orang itu dengan tatapan curiga dan waspada. Kuroko pun mengambil tasnya dan berdiri untuk bergegas pergi. Baru saja Kuroko berdiri, Momoi menghalanginya.

"Nama mu siapa ? Kau belum mengenalkan diri mu ." Ucap Momoi.

"Untuk apa kau tahu nama ku, lagi pula aku tidak kenal kalian dan ah ya terima kasih sudah merawat ku saat aku pingsan, sekarang aku mau pulang."

"Ne kau baru saja sadar.. Bagaimana kalau aku antar aja kalau mau pulang ya." Tawar Reo.

"Tidak perlu terima kasih." Jawab Kuroko dengan ketus.

"Heh, kau ini sombong sekali sih ! Udah di tolong juga." Ejek Aomine.

"Di tolong ? Ah iya kenapa kau memanggil ku dan mengejar ku ? Pasti kau orang jahat kan ?" Tuduh Kuroko.

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan, sapu tangan mu jatuh jadi mau ku kembalikan, saat ku panggil kau tidak menengok sekalinya menengok malah lari dan akhirnya pingsan... Dasar cewe aneh." Jawab Aomine panjang lebar.

Kuroko pun menatap Aomine dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'Mengesalkan'

"Saccin aku lapar." Keluh si raksasa ungu.

"Eh iya ini sudah jam makan malam ya, baiklah aku akan belikan makanan untuk kita ya dan kau nona cantik bisa menunggu disini, kita bisa makan malam bersama."

"Tidak perlu terima kasih." Lagi-lagi Kuroko menjawab dengan ketus.

"Yasudah tidak apa tapi kau di antar pulang ya." Lagi-lagi Reo menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Kuroko pulang.

Kuroko pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar mengabaikan berbagai ucapan yang lain. Begitu sampai didepan pintu, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria dengan surai merah dan iris dwi warnanya yang begitu mempesona sampai membuat Kuroko terdiam ditempatnya. Dibalik rasa kagumnya pada pemuda itu, Kuroko pun bergidik ngeri atas tatapan pemuda itu yang begitu amat dingin dan mengintimidasi.

"Kau...Siapa ?"

**-T.B.C-**

**Chap 1 ini selesai sampai disini dulu yaaa...**

**Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnyaaaa...**

**Sekali lagi, minta Reviewnya yaa..**

**Review kalian memberi semangat tersendiri untuk author :) **

**Silakan review apapun :)**

**Sankyuuuuuu...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreams Come True !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadoshi Sensei !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warming : Kuroko fem!, Typo, ( Maybe OOC ).**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua reader :)**

**Terima kasih untuk semua Review kalian :)**

.

.

**Happy reading minaa-san :)**

.

.

**II. Dunia baru, Mimpi, Tantangan.**

Rutinitas pagi Kuroko pun berjalan dengan sempurna, seperti hari-hari biasanya. Kuroko pun sudah duduk di dalam kelas, dan sesekali memperhatikan semua teman-temannya yang berbincang satu sama lain. Kuroko bukanlah seorang yang anti sosial, hanya saja Kuroko memang lebih memilih untuk sendiri dan menggunakan waktunya untuk mempelajari materi minggu lalu yang sudah disampaikan senseinya. Mengabaikan berbagai macam suara-suara didalam kelasnya, Kuroko pun asik dengan buku pelajaran didepannya.

"Ohayou Techan."

"Ohayou Midorima-kun."

Midorima pun duduk di bangku depan Kuroko dan memperhatikan Kuroko yang masih asik dengan buku pelajaran didepannya. Kuroko pun canggung karena terus diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Kenapa melihat ku terus seperti itu Midorima-kun ?"

"Kau ada waktu sepulang sekolah ini ?"

"Me-memang ada apa Midorima-kun ?"

"Kalau senggang bisa menemani ku membeli cake untuk ulang tahun Okaa-san hari ini ?"

"Hem tentu saja aku akan menemani Midorima-kun."

**Kuroko PoV**

Ya ampun Kami-sama... Hari ini aku amat sangat senang. Apa ajakan Midorima-kun tadi bisa di anggap kencan ? Ya apapun itu yang jelas aku amat sangat senang.

Midorima-kun bilang ibunya ulang tahun sepertinya aku juga harus mencarikan sesuatu untuk hadiah. Sekali lagi, aku berharap kalau hari ini berjalan dengan sempurna bersama Midorima-kun.

**KRINGGG...**

Suara bel masuk berbunyi, aku pun menyiapkan buku pelajaran pertama yaitu sejarah. Sepanjang pelajaran aku memperhatikan sensei yang menerangkan mengenai materi. Tapi tentu saja aku sangat berharap bel pulang sekolah segera berdering dan aku bisa langsung kencan dengan Midorima-kun.

**End Kuroko PoV**

Bel istirahat berdering. Semua siswa bersama dengan teman-temannya keluar kelas untuk sekedar membeli makanan di kantin sekolah atau memakan bento bersama. Kuroko sendiri memilih untuk keluar kelas dan menuju atap sekolah. Atap sekolah adalah tempat favorit Kuroko karena di atap sekolah sangat amat tenang. Kuroko pun bangkit dari kursinya untuk bergegas menuju atap sekolah.

"Mau ke atap ?" Tanya Midorima.

"Iya."

"Ayo bersama."

Midorima pun menarik tangan Kuroko untuk berjalan bersamanya. Jelas saja menjadi perhatian seluruh siswa. Apa lagi beberapa siswa yang mengaku fans Midorima, mereka melihat sinis ke arah Kuroko. Midorima sendiri bisa terbilang salah satu bintang sekolah karena prestasinya di bidang akademik dan non akademik ah jangan lupa kalau Midorima juga merupakan ketua osis di Seirin.

Sampai di atap, Midorima membuka kotak bentonya dan Kuroko pun melakukan hal yang sama. Wajah Kuroko sendiri masih memerah karena perlakuan Midorima tadi. Perasaan Kuroko saat ini amat sangat tidak bisa di gambarkan yang pasti Kuroko amat sangat merasa senang.

"Apa kau sakit Techan ?" Midorima pun menaruh punggung tangannya ke kening Kuroko.

"Ti-tidak a-aku tidak saki ko Midorima-kun."

"Tapi muka mu memerah."

"Aku hanya malu saja karena tadi di perhatikan seperti itu oleh semua orang."

"Hahahaha kau harus terbiasa Techan."

Terbiasa. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam ingatan Kuroko. Begitu multi tafsir. Kalau boleh egois Kuroko menyimpulkan mengenai kata terbiasa itu maka Kuroko akan menyimpulkan, kalau mereka akan melakukan hal itu lagi yaitu Midorima menggenggam tangan Kuroko saat berjalan bersama. Kuroko benar-benar merasa senang dan berharap kalau semua akan berlangsung sesempurna sekarang sampai akhir hari ini. Ah jangan untuk hari ini tapi seterusnya bisa sesempurna ini.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berdering. Momen yang amat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kuroko sedari pagi hari. Kuroko pun dengan sesegera mungkin mengemas barang-barangnya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Selesai mengemasi barang miliknya, Kuroko pun melihat Midorima didepannya juga selesai mengemas barangnya. Midorima pun menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Kuroko.

"Techan apa bisa kau menunggu di gerbang ? Karena ada yang harus ku ambil dulu di ruang osis setelah itu aku akan menyusul mu ke gerbang."

"Baiklah Midorima-kun."

Kuroko pun berjalan menuju gerbang untuk menunggu Midorima disana. Belum sampai di gerbang Kuroko melihat keramaian didepan sekolahnya. Kuroko pun enggan memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke gerbang sekolah. Sampai di gerbang, Kuroko pun merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil handphonenya namun tidak juga ketemu dan Kuroko pun terus memeriksa isi tasnya untuk mencari dimana handphonenya.

"Mencari ini ?" Orang itu menyodorkan

handphone Kuroko.

"Ah iya, terima kasih." Kuroko pun mengambil handphonenya tanpa melihat orang yang memberikan handphonenya.

1 detik

10 detik

30 detik

Kuroko pun merasa ada yang amat ganjal dan melihat orang yang memberikan handphonenya yang ternyata adalah pemuda yang di lihatnya kemarin...Pemuda dengan surai merah dan iris dwi warnanya.

"Kau ! Kenapa kau disini ! Dan kenapa handphone ku ada-" Belum selesai Kuroko menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tangannya di tarik oleh orang itu dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah. Pemuda itu pun menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Hei..Kau ini siapa ? Apa kau sekarang menculik ku ?"

"TOLONGGGGGG AKU DI CULIK !"

"TOLONGGGGGG AKU DI CULIK !"

**CKRIS.**

Kuroko pun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya setelah pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah gunting merah dan menyodorkan gunting itu ke arahnya. Sukses membuat Kuroko terdiam pemuda itu pun menyeriangi tipis. Kuroko sendiri sudah pasrah dengan keadaannya dan berharap ada kesempatan untuk kabur dengan sesegera mungkin.

'Menarik.' Batin pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Mobil itu berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan yang amat familiar untuk Kuroko. Tempat itu adalah tempat dimana ia pingsan dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia anggap aneh kemarin. Pemuda itu keluar dari mobilnya dan setelah itu menarik Kuroko untuk keluar dari mobil itu juga. Dan akhirnya Kuroko bertemu dengan orang-orang itu lagi.

"Kyaaaaa Techan sudah datang yaa." Seru Momoi dengan semangat.

"Techan ? Kau tahu nama ku ?" Tanya Kuroko penuh dengan kebingungan karena ia ingat kalau kemarin ia tidak sempat mengenalkan dirinya pada orang-orang itu.

"Sangat mudah untuk kami mencari informasi tentang mu." Jawab Aomine dengan nada sombongnya.

"Kau...kau itu siapa ? Dan kenapa seenaknya membawa ku kemari." Tanya Kuroko ke pemuda dengan surai merah itu.

"Oi jangan mengabaikan ku." Seru Aomine karena di abaikan oleh Kuroko.

"Akashi...nama ku Akashi Seijuurou, maaf membawa mu kemari tanpa persetujuan mu, aku hanya mau meminta maaf atas kelakuan teman-teman ku kemarin pada mu." Pemuda bersurai merah itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kuroko.

"Ku maafkan dan aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Maaf tapi kau belum bisa pergi nona Tetsuya... Satsuki bawa dia dan kenakan gaun itu padanya." Akashi menunjuk gaun berwarna dark blue di pojok ruangan. Momoi pun di bantu Reo membawa Kuroko ke ruang ganti tapi Kuroko sendiri tetap memberontak tidak setuju dan berakhir dengan di tarik dengan paksa.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Kuroko pun keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Lihat Techan sangat cantik bukan dengan gaun ini, Akashi-kun."

Semua yang melihat Kuroko mengenakan gaun itu pun terpesona karena gaun itu sangat pas di tubuh Kuroko dan juga membuat Kuroko menjadi sangat amat cantik seperti putri-putri di kartun disney. Kuroko sendiri melihat pantulan dirinya dari sebuah cermin besar di dekatnya dan ikut terkejut dengan penampilannya. Sangat amat berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasa. Tanpa sadar Kuroko pun tersenyum.

"Kau sangat cantik Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi yang kini sudah berdiri didepan Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri masih terus melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan tatapan kagum dan tidak percaya bahwa itu dirinya.

"Wah Kuro-chin sangat cantik sekali." Ucap di titan ungu itu.

Kuroko pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan menatap Akashi dengan tajam.

"Apa maksud mu menyuruh ku mengenakan gaun ini ?" Tanya Kuroko dengan dingin.

"Kau sangat cocok untuk menjadi model pada fasion show untuk membantu Daiki, Satsuki, dan Atushi lulus ujian akhir."

"Model ? Maaf saja aku tidak bisa."

"Kau belum mengenal diri mu sendiri Tetsuya, kenalilah diri mu sendiri."

Melihat suasana kembali menegang, akhirnya Reo memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan senjata ampuh untuk membuat Kuroko tenang.

"Techan apa kau mau minum vanilla milk shake ?"

Mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut membuat Kuroko luluh. Setelah berganti pakaian Kuroko duduk bersama dengan yang lain sambil meminum minuman favoritnya itu dengan wajah yang amat ceria.

"Kalian bersekolah dimana ?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kami bersekolah di Tou Gakuen." Jawab Momoi.

"Jadi kalian semua bersekolah di sekolah yang menampung anak-anak aneh itu ?"

"Oi jangan sembarangan mengatai sekolah orang." Protes Aomine.

"Itu kenyataannya kan." Jawab Kuroko dengan nada mengejek.

"Techan bersekolah di Seirin ya, hebat sekali."

"Iya terima kasih Momoi-san."

"Jadi Tetsuya bagaimana, apa kau bersedia menjadi model untuk membantu Daiki, Satsuki, dan Atushi ?"

"Kau sendiri apa sudah lulus Akashi-kun dan juga Reo-kun ?"

"Aku dan Seichan sudah lulus, kami hanya membantu Sachan, Minechan, dan Murachan untuk lulus saja." Jawab Reo.

"Akan ku pikirkan dulu untuk menerima atau tidak tawaran kalian."

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusan Techan."

Kuroko pun tersenyum, walau bagaimana pun mereka sebenarnya adalah orang-orang yang baik. Hanya saja Kuroko merasa sangat aneh berada di lingkungan di luar dunia nya. Bisa di bilang kalau sekarang Kuroko ada di **dunia baru** untuk hidupnya.

Kuroko masih asik menyeruput vanilla milkshake sembari menatap Akashi dan yang lainnya sedang asik dengan bahan, mesin jahit, dan lainnya. Kuroko amat kagum karena mereka sedang mempersiapkan sebuah dress baru sesuai dengan desain yang Akashi tunjukan pada mereka sebelumnya, yang pasti tersirat kebahagian di raut wajah mereka saat mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat dress itu.

**Drrt...Drrt..**

Kuroko pun mengecek handphonenya yang bergetar karena email masuk.

From : Midorima Shintarou-kun

To : Kuroko Tetsuya

Subject : Dimana

Teks : Techan kau dimana ? Aku mencari mu tidak ada di sekolah ? Apa kau sudah pulang ke rumah ?

"AHHHH AKU LUPA KALAU ADA JANJI DENGAN MIDORIMA-KUN !" Teriak Kuroko sembari bangun secara mendadak dari posisi duduknya. Teriakan Kuroko sontak menjadi perhatian semua orang yang ada di situ dan yang pasti mereka kembali menutup telinga mereka karena teriakan super dasyat itu.

"Oi Tetsu ngapain teriak-teriak sih, emang disini hutan, huh ?" Protes Aomine.

"Gomen ne minna-san, tapi aku harus segera pergi." Kuroko pun mengambil tasnya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar, sampai ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya. Ternyata Akashi yang menarik tangannya dan Kuroko hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa lagi sih ?'

"Akan ku antar kau pergi, karena aku yang mengajak mu ke mari." Akashi pun menarik Kuroko keluar dari ruangan itu dan membawanya sampai ke dalam mobil.

Kuroko pun di perjalanan mengetik email balasan untuk Midorima untuk memastikan dimana posisi Midorima saat ini.

From : Kuroko Tetsuya

To : Midorima Shintarou-kun

Subject re : Dimana

Teks : Maaf menghilang tanpa memberi kabar Midorima-kun, sekarang kau dimana, aku akan menyusul ke tempat mu sekarang ?

Setelah mengetik email balasan itu, Kuroko pun berharap kalau Midorima bisa sesegera mungkin membalas balasan emailnya itu.

**Drrt...Drttt...**

From : Midorima Shintarou-kun

To : Kuroko Tetsuya

Subject re : Dimana

Teks : Tidak apa-apa. Aku berada di Rainbow cake bakery.

Kuroko pun mengehela nafas karena membaca email balasan dari Midorima. Kuroko pun tersenyum karena amat senang ya walaupun dalam hati sedang merutuki dirinya karena melupakan janjinya dengan Midorima.

"Jadi kita akan kemana ?" Tanya Akashi.

"Rainbow cake bakery."

"Baiklah, kalau aku boleh tau siapa itu Midorima ?"

"Teman sekelas ku."

"Apa dia orang spesial untuk mu ?"

"Akashi-kun kau kepo sekali."

"Baiklah aku tidak akan kepo lagi... Ah iya pikirkan tawaran ku tadi, ku harap kau bersedia."

"Iya akan ku pikirkan."

Kuroko pun bertemu dengan Midorima yang tengah memilih cake untuk ibunya. Kuroko pun membantu Midorima memilih cake. Setelah itu Midorima dan Kuroko mengunjungi beberapa toko untuk mencari hadiah. Kuroko sendiri memutuskan untuk memberikan scarf sebagai hadiah.

"Midorima-kun ini kado untuk Okaa-san mu dari ku, sampaikan juga ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari ku ya."

"Kenapa tidak memberikannya langsung saja."

"Ano..maksudnya aku ke rumah mu ?"

"Iya... Ikut saja hari ini dengan ku untuk merayakan ulang tahun Okaa-san dirumah kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Boleh kah ?"

"Tentu aja boleh."

"Baiklah !"

Kuroko benar-benar merasa bahagia hari ini, bisa berjalan-jalan bersama Midorima dan juga di undang untuk merakayan ulang tahun ibunya dirumah. Rasanya Kuroko sangat amat ingin berteriak dan menyampaikan perasaan senangnya namun ia urungkan karena tentu aja ia harus menjaga imagenya. Selesai membeli kado, Midorima dan Kuroko berjalan bersama menuju rumah Midorima.

"Tadaima." Ucap Midorima sesampainya dirumah.

"Okaeri Shinchan... Wah Shinchan mengajak teman rupanya ya."

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Baiklah ayo masuk Shinchan,Techan."

Kuroko pun berjalan mengikuti Midorima. Mereka duduk diruang tengah sembari menunggu ibu Midorima yang sedang menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka. Midorima sendiri sedang mengeluarkan cake dari kardusnya dan kemudian menyalahkan lilin dengan angka 37.

"Ini minum-"

"Selamat ulang tahun Okaa-san." Ucap Midorima sembari membawa cake saat Okaa-san memasuki ruang tengah.

"Selamat ulang tahun Midorima-basan." Ucap Kuroko setelah Midorima.

Ibu Midorima pun menaruh nampan berisi dua gelas teh di meja, kemudian meniup lilin di cake itu.

"Terima kasih atas kejutannya Shinchan." Ucap ibu Midorima sembari mengecup pipi anaknya.

"Terima kasih juga untuk Techan." Ibu Midorima mengecup pipi Kuroko juga.

"Ah iya ini kado dari saya Midorima-basan." Kuroko memberikan bingkisan berwarna biru kepada Ibu Midorima.

"Wah Techan juga memberikan kado juga, terima kasih Techan."

"Sama-sama Midorima-basan."

"Ah iya Shinchan tadi pagi Otou-san bilang kalau Otou-san mengajak kita makan malam di luar dan Techan ikut saja ya."

"Tidak perlu Okaa-san, sepertinya Otou-san ingin kencan dengan Okaa-san di hari spesial Okaa-san." Goda Midorima ke sang ibu.

"Kau ini bisa aja...Jadi kalian tidak ikut ?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu Okaa-san tinggal sekarang tidak apa ? Karena Otou-san sudah menelfon Okaa-san terus."

"Iya tidak apa."

"Baiklah Okaa-san pergi dulu ya Shinchan, Techan."

Setelah ibu Midorima pergi, Kuroko dan Midorima duduk bersama di ruang tengah. Midorima pun menawarkan makan malam untuk Kuroko dan Midorima pun bilang akan memasakan pasta untuk makan malam mereka. Tentu aja Kuroko tidak akan menolaknya. Selesai Midorima memasak, mereka pun makan malam bersama dan Kuroko menceritakan mengenai kejadian yang di alaminya dua hari ini dengan antusiasnya.

"Kau sepertinya cocok bila menjadi Model, aku ingin melihatnya Techan." Tanggapan Midorima setelah Kuroko selesai bercerita.

Selesai makan dan bercerita Midorima mengantar Kuroko pulang ke rumah. Sampai di rumah Kuroko masih terngiang ucapan Midorima _"Kau sepertinya cocok bila menjadi Model, aku ingin melihatnya Techan." _

"Apa aku terima saja ya tawaran itu, tapi apa aku bisa ? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana untuk bisa menjadi seorang model. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang !" Ucap Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko pun memikirkan tawaran Akashi untuk menjadi Model. Kalau dipikirkan kembali, sebenarnya Kuroko saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar memang pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang model saat melihat temannya masuk dalam majalah anak-anak karena memenangkan kontes Little Princess. Tapi itu mimpinyadulu, **mimpi** yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam. Pusing memikirkannya, Kuroko memutuskan untuk tidur.

Pagi hari pun tiba semua ritual harian sudah Kuroko jalani dan kini ia sudah berada di sekolah. Sejak kemarin Kuroko berkunjung ke rumah Midorima, Midorima dan Kuroko semakin dekat bahkan Kuroko sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya saat mereka sedang berdua.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering, Kuroko berharap bisa pulang bersama dengan Midorima hanya saja tidak bisa karena Midorima ada rapat osis hari ini. Kuroko pun berjalan sendirian untuk pulang ke rumahnya sembari membaca novel di tangannya.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko pun menoleh mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Akashi-kun."

"Ada waktu sebentar ?"

"Ya."

Kuroko dan Akashi pun duduk bersampingan disebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari rumah Kuroko. Akashi belum sama sekali membuka pembicaraan saat mereka sudah duduk ditaman sejak satu menit yang lalu.

"Jadi apa Akashi-kun hanya ingin duduk bersama ku dan tidak bicara ?"

"Terima kasih atas sindirannya Tetsuya."

"Sama-sama."

"Aku hanya ingin kembali menanyakan mengenai tawaran ku kemarin ?"

"Ah untuk itu ya, jujur saja aku bingung karena bila aku menerimanya aku tidak tahu harus apa dan bagaimana karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai bagaimana menjadi seorang model."

"Kau masih belum mengenali diri mu sendiri Tetsuya."

"Apa maksudnya Akashi-kun ?"

"Pikirkan saja dulu."

"Kenapa tidak kau menjelaskannya saja ?"

"Kalau aku jelaskan semuanya, kau tidak akan pernah mengenali diri mu sendiri Tetsuya."

"Hum ya ya ya baiklah baiklah akan ku pikirkan."

"Yasudah.. Pikirkan dua hal itu dan akan ku temui kau satu minggu lagi... Anggap saja ini tantangan untuk mu ya."

"Heh ?"

Akashi pun meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih amat sangat bingung dengan ucapannya.

'Tantangan ? Benar ini menjadi tantangan untuk ku, bila aku terima maka aku akan keluar dari dunia ku dan menyentuh dunia baru yang pasti itu menjadi **tantangan baru** untuk ku.' Batin Kuroko.

**-T.B.C-**

**Bagaimana chap ini ?**

**Ah ya mungkin reader-san menganggap karakter Kuroko disini amat sangat mirip dengan karakter Kise yang heboh. Sebenarnya Auhtor emang ingin menggunakan Kise untuk fic ini hanya aja author batalkan karena sepertinya seru kalau pakai karakter Kuroko yang imut-imut itu :) *abaikan cuap-cuap ini***

**Untuk pairing apakah sudah mulai kelihatan ? Hehehehehe**

**Seperti chap-chap lalu, jangan lupa reviewnyaa yaaaaaaaa...**

**Jaa-na.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dreams Come True !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warming : Kuroko fem!, Typo, ( Maybe OOC ).**

**.**

**.**

**III. Keputusan dan Masa lalu.**

Kuroko sedang asik menikmati vanilla milkshake sembari berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Keinginannya untuk pulang bersama dengan Midorima belum bisa terpenuhi karena Midorima masih sibuk dengan rapat osisnya dan juga club basketnya. Rasanya Kuroko juga ingin mengikuti salah satu club agar memiliki kegiatan setelah pulang ke rumah tapi tentu aja club dimana Midorima menjadi salah satu anggotanya. Memikirkan Midorima membuat Kuroko senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

"Techan."

Kuroko pun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Momoi serta Reo yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Momoi-san, Reo-kun."

"Techan, apa kau sedang senggan hari ini ?"

"Eh ? Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Ayo ikut kami."

"Eh tungg-"

Kuroko pun sekali lagi di tarik paksa oleh Momoi dan juga Reo. Kuroko di bawa ke sebuah tempat penjualan kain-kain. Sampai di tempat itu Kuroko di tinggalkan Momoi dan Reo yang malah asik memilih kain-kain yang ada di situ. Kuroko pun memutusakn untuk berkeliling toko melihat-lihat dan pandangannya kini ke sosok Akashi yang juga tengah memilih kain-kain didepannya.

"Techan kemarilah." Panggil Momoi.

"Ada apa Momoi-san ?"

"Coba ini deh ya." Momoi pun melilitkan sebuah kain ke tubuh Kuroko.

"Oi apa-apan itu satsuki ? Kau mau buat daster emak-emak hah ? Motifnya alay."

"Hueeeee Dai-chan jahat."

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkat, lihat Techan bingung tuh." Reo pun menengahi pertengkaran Momoi dan Aomine.

Kuroko pun tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini. Kuroko pun kembali berkeliling toko, sampai akhirnya...

"Merah sepertinya memang cocok untuk mu, Tetsuya." Akashi tiba-tiba melilitkan kain ke tubuh Kuroko. Wajah Kuroko pun memerah karena Akashi seperti berbisik di telinganya dan membuatnya merinding. Kuroko pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Akashi. Akashi sendiri hanya menyeriangi tipis melihat reaksi Kuroko.

Setelah dari toko kain, Akashi mengantar Kuroko pulang ke rumahnya. Kuroko sendiri masih belum mengerti kenapa ia di ajak ke toko itu. Mau bertanya pun rasanya enggan.

"Bagaimana warna kain tadi, apa kau suka Tetsuya ?"

"Ah..Ano.. Jujur saja aku tidak terlalu tahu mengenai fasion seperti Akashi-kun dan yang lain tapi warna merah tadi bagus."

"Kau suka Tetsuya ?"

"Iya, tapi kenapa harus mengajak ku juga saat mencari kain itu ?"

"Karena kau yang akan mengenakannya makanya kau ikut."

"Tapi aku belum membuat keputusan apapun loh."

"Ku rasa kau akan setuju, dan besok kalau bisa kau datang aja ke Mirecle Place."

"Mirecle Place ?"

"Tempat kau bertemu Daiki dan yang lain."

"Ah iya."

Besoknya Kuroko pun menepati perkataannya untuk datang ke Mirecle Place. Tidak banyak kegiatannya disana, ia hanya di minta untuk mengukur tubuhnya untuk keperluan Dress yang akan dibuat. Mungkin secara tidak langsung, Kuroko menyetujui tawaran itu. Keesokan pun bahkan Kuroko datang berkunjung untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan Aomine, Momoi, Murasakibara, Reo, dan Akashi. Tanpa sadar Kuroko berkunjung sampai pukul tujuh malam dan tentu saja ia langsung bergegas pulang karena pasti ibunya khawatir padanya.

Sampai dirumah Kuroko langsung mandi dan berkumpul bersama keluarganya untuk makan malam bersama. Makan malam itu berlangsung hening. Kuroko sendiri sudah berpikir kalau ibunya akan mengintrogasinya karena sudah beberapa kali ia pulang malam, tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Techan."

"Iya Okaa-san."

"Besok Ogiwara-kun akan loh dan ia akan tinggal bersama kita juga."

"Benarkah ? Kenapa Okaa-san tidak cerita ?"

"Sebenarnya sih mau buat kejutan untuk Techan, hanya saja Okaa-san perlu bantuan Techan besok untuk menyambut Ogiwara-kun... Ogiwara-kun juga akan bersekolah di Seirin bersama Techan."

"Serius Okaa-san ? Waahhhh pasti akan menyenangkan."

Selesai makan malam pun Kuroko kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan PR. Kuroko sendiri sangat senang karena sepupunya akan tinggal bersamanya. Kalau dari cerita ibunya, Ogiwara tidak ikut pindah bersama orang tuanya ke Inggris dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Kuroko di Jepang. Ogiwara dan Kuroko sangat dekat karena mereka pun seumuran, biasanya Kuroko akan banyak cerita mengenai hari-harinya pada Ogiawara dan juga membagi solusi satu sama lain saat ada permasalahan.

Keesokan harinya Ogiwara pun datang, Kuroko sendiri sangat senang dan langsung memeluk sepupunya itu. Ogiwara pun hanya pasrah melihat kelakuan sepupunya yang memang suka berlebihan bila sudah bertemu dengannya.

"Techan kau ini seperti anak-anak saja masih saja manja."

"Eh ? Apa Ogiwara-kun tidak suka ?"

"Suka ko."

Ogiwara pun membalas pelukan Kuroko. Acara peluk-pelukan itu pun berakhir karena Kuroko langsung menarik Ogiwara ke kamarnya yang berada bersebelahan dengan kamar Kuroko. Kuroko membantu Ogiwara untuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang ia bawa, walaupun sebagain barangnya sudah di rapihkan oleh ibu Kuroko beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ogiwara-kun."

"Hmn."

"Menurut mu apa aku cocok jadi model ?"

"Pffft hahaha...Techan salah makan ya ? Ko ngomong gitu sih ?"

"Ihh aku serius nih." Kuroko pun menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal di tertawakan.

"Techan cocoknya jadi ibu rumah tangga."

Kuroko pun tidak menyahuti jawaban dari sepupunya itu dan pergi meninggalkan sepupunya yang masih tertawa. Ogiwara pun hanya bisa berteriak meminta maaf hanya saja diabaikan.

Besoknya Kuroko dan Ogiwara berangkat kesekolah bersama. Mulai dari hari ini Kuroko tidak lagi diantar ayahnya tapi berangkat bersama sepupunya. Sampai disekolah jelas dari banyak siswa putri berbisik mengenai sosok Ogiwara. Kuroko sendiri sudah terbiasa, toh sepupunya memang tampan dan wajar kalau jadi buah bibir. Ah Kuroko pun merasa beruntung karena tidak sekelas dengan sepupunya itu karena pasti ia habis diledeki perihal Midorima.

Sampai dikelas yang dicari pertama kali oleh Kuroko adalah sosok orang yang disukainya yaitu Midorima. Midorima sendiri kini tengah berbincang dengan beberapa siswa, menyadari kehadiran Kuroko, Midorima pun tersenyum. Jelas senyuman Midorima membuat wajah Kuroko memerah dan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tidak beraturan.

Bel sekolah berbunyi dan semua siswa mengeluarkan buku pelajaran jam pertama. Kuroko sendiri kini tengah memandang pundak Midorima dan tersenyum sendiri.

'Syukurlah aku bisa sekelas dengan Midorima-kun jadi aku bisa melihatnya setiap saat.' Batin Kuroko.

"Techan."

Kuroko pun terkejut saat Midorima berbalik dan memberinya selembaran kertas kecil. Kuroko pun membuka selembaran kertas kecil itu.

**- Jam istirahat ini temani aku mengerjakan beberapa laporan kegiatan osis di ruang osis ya dan jangan lupa bawa bento mu. Midorima -**

Kuroko pun tersenyum senang. Mana bisa ia menolak untuk berduaan dengan orang yang ia suka. Mungkin Kuroko harus mengajak Ogiwara bersamanya dan mengenalkannya pada Midorima.

Bel istirahat berbunyi hanya saja Kuroko ke toilet dulu sebelum menyusul Midorima yang sudah terlebih dahulu ke ruang osis. Begitu selesai dari toilet, Kuroko pun segera menuju ruang osis sampai ada seseorang yang menariknya paksa dan begitu Kuroko perhatikan kalau sosok itu adalah sosok Aomine Daiki. Jelas Kuroko protes untuk minta di lepaskan bahkan bersumpah serapah untuk Aomine. Hanya saja Aomine menulikan pendengarannya dari berbagai macam protesan dan sumpah serapah Kuroko di belakangnya.

Aomine pun memaksa Kuroko masuk kedalam sebuah mobil dan kemudian melajukannya. Kuroko sendiri menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena kesal.

"Mau kemana sih Aomine-kun ?"

"Akashi meminta bertemu dengan mu sekarang."

"Untuk apa ? Aku masih dalam jam sekolah tahu, kalau Okaa-san tahu pasti aku dimarahi nanti."

"Akashi yang akan mengurusnya. Itu yang Akashi bilang pada ku. Dan tolong jangan banyak bertanya ya."

Kuroko pun memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menggembungkan pipinya dan menggerutu kecil. Aomine sendiri tanpa Kuroko sendiri menahan tawanya.

Aomine dan Kuroko pun sampai disebuah lingkungan apartemen mewah. Kuroko sendiri masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus kesini dan biasa Akashi akan menemuinya di Mirecle Place.

"Kau naik lift sampai lantai 20 lalu cari nomor kamar 204 dan ini kunci kamar itu, jangan bertanya karena Akashi hanya menyuruh ku untuk melakukan ini jadi kalau kau mau tahu lebih baik segera kesana, oke Tetsu ?"

"Baiklah."

Kuroko pun mengikuti instruksi Aomine. Sampai di dalam apartemen yang sangat mewah kalau menurut Kuroko itu, Kuroko sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok Akashi didalam ruangan itu. Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling apartemen mewah itu dulu. Saat Kuroko menyelusuri lorong yang sepertinya ada kamar tidur disalah satu pintunya dan ternyata salah satu pintu di lorong itu terbuka sedikit, Kuroko pun mengintip kedalam ruangan itu. Didalam ruangan itu Kuroko melihat Akashi tengah mencumbu seorang wanita bersurai pirang diatas tempat tidur. Kuroko pun segera menutup mulutnya yang hampir berteriak tidak percaya. Dan dengan segera Kuroko pun berlari menuju ruang tamu dan mendudukan tubuhnya disana. Sampai diruang tengah Kuroko pun langsung menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau sudah datang Tetsuya ?"

"Y-ya."

Kuroko pun terkejut karena Akashi datang dengan wanita yang tadi bercumbu dengannya. Wanita itu pun tersenyum manis pada Kuroko.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ?" Tanya wanita itu.

"I-iya."

"Kenalkan nama ku Kise Ryouta." Wanita itu pun mengenalkan dirinya pada Kuroko.

Akashi pun duduk di sofa samping Kuroko dan wanita itu pun duduk disamping Akashi. Kuroko sendiri menundukan kepalanya karena merasa malu telah mengintip kegiatan privasi kedua orang didepannya.

"Kau tumben sekali tidak banyak bertanya Tetsuya ?"

"Ku rasa tanpa aku bertanya, Akashi-kun akan menjelaskannya." Jawab Kuroko mencoba setenang mungkin.

"Ku rasa kau belum lupa dengan tawaran ku waktu itu dan ini batas waktu kau memberi jawabannya."

Yap. Kuroko bahkan lupa mengenai tawaran Akashi. Jelas saja Kuroko belum memutuskan apapun.

"Malam ini aku akan menelfon Akashi-kun untuk memberi kabar, sekarang aku pergi dulu." Kuroko pun bergegas keluar dari apartemen Akashi.

Kuroko pun dengan takut melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke rumah. Takut. Karena pasti ibunya memarahinya karena membolos. Dia pun memantapkan dirinya untuk menceritakan mengenai tawaran Akashi pada ibunya dan juga mengenai kenapa dia harus membolos hari ini.

"Tadaima." Ucap Kuroko saat memasuki rumahnya. Tidak ada sahutan ibunya. Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk segera ke kamarnya sampai ia melihat ibunya duduk diruang tengah bersama Ogiwara yang terlihat sedang mencoba menenangkan ibunya. Kuroko sendiri pun menghampiri ibunya.

"Okaa-san apa Okaa-san sakit ?" Tanya Kuroko pada ibunya.

**PLAK.**

Tamparan keras mendarat diwajah Kuroko. Kuroko pun memejamkan kedua matanya. Ini adalah tamparan pertama yang diterima Kuroko dari ibunya.

"Tetsuya apa kau sadar sekarang sedang menempuh tingkat akhir ? Membolos dari sekolah apa itu menurut mu tindakan baik ? Bahkan Okaa-san perhatikan kau sangat sering pulang malam. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lalukan ? Okaa-san sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan mu kalau kau hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu mu untuk belajar saja. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk universitas ternama kalau kau seperti ini ?" Ucap ibu Kuroko panjang lebar memarahi Kuroko.

"Oba-san tenanglah, aku yakin Techan punya alasan. Iya kan Techan ?" Ogiwara pun memandang Kuroko.

"Okaa-san aku tidak pernah sekali pun lupa mengenai apa yang Okaa-san katakan pada ku. Aku pun terus belajar dan belajar. Seorang teman meminta bantuan ku untuk menjadi model untuk mengenakan rancangannya di acara kelulusan sekolahnya karena itulah aku pulang malam akhir-akhir ini dan -"

"Okaa-san tidak mengizinkan itu dan Okaa-san menghukum mu. Kau tidak boleh keluar rumah selain bersekolah dan jug-"

"Okaa-san egois ! Kenapa tidak sekali saja aku menentukan apa yang menjadi keinginan ku ?"

"Kau bahkan sekarang berani berteriak pada Okaa-san Tetsuya ? Okaa-san tidak pernah egois semua yang Okaa-san lakukan itu untuk kebaikan mu sendiri bukan untuk Okaa-san. Kalau kau masih saja bertindak bodoh maka lebih baik kau keluar dari rumah ini."

**DEG**. Air mata Kuroko pun turun membasahi pipinya. Rasanya amat sakit dan tanpa berpikir panjang Kuroko pun berlari keluar rumahnya. Berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Berlari tanpa tujuan.

Disebuah taman yang sepi Kuroko menangis. Menumpahkan semua rasa kesal di hatinya dengan tangis. Tubuhnya gemetar karena memang udara dingin menyerang tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah. Kuroko pun melirik jam tangan dan ternyata sudah pukul sepuluh malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ting nong...**

Akashi pun membukan pintu apartemennya. Dan menemukan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang terlihat kacau.

"Tetsuya kau kenapa ? Masuklah." Akashi pun menarik Kuroko untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya. Mendudukan Kuroko di sofa ruang tengahnya.

"Ceritalah kalau kau sudah lebih tenag Tetsuya."

Kuroko pun menceritakan mengenai hal yang terjadi antara dia dan ibunya. Akashi sendiri menarik tubuh kuroko dan memeluknya. Kuroko sendiri membalas pelukan Akashi itu. Akashi sendiri tersenyum saat Kuroko membalas pelukannya.

"Tinggalah sementara disini aku punya satu kamar kosong yang bisa kau tempati. Ku rasa keadaan mu sekarang karena kau memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran ku, bukankah begitu Tetsuya ?"

"Iya aku sudah membuat **keputusan** untuk menerima tawaran Akashi-kun."

Setelah itu Kuroko pun tinggal di apartemen Akashi. Tentu saja ada rasa canggung saat ia bertemu Akashi di apartemen itu. Kuroko sendiri tidak begitu dekat dengan Akashi yang bahkan baru beberapa hari mereka berkenalan. Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk banyak berdiam di dalam kamar.

"Tetsuya aku masuk ya."

Akashi pun memasuki kamar Kuroko dan melihat Kuroko tengah berselancar ria di handphone touch screen miliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini ke Mirecle Place. Ryouta bilang ingin bertemu dengan mu disana."

Kuroko pun menuruti permintaan Akashi. Sebelum mereka ke Mirecle Place, Akashi mengajaknya ke sebuah toko roti untuk membelikan cake pesanan Murasakibara. Kuroko pun ikut memilih cake untuk dirinya sendiri.

**Brak.**

Kuroko menabrak seseorang bahkan menjatuhkan handphone, Kuroko pun mengambil handphone itu.

"Maaf... Maaf saya tidak melihat anda... Maaf karena sudah menjatuhkan handphone anda."

"Tidak apa-apa ko." Jawab seorang wanita dengan surai coklatnya dan wanita itu pun tersenyum pada Kuroko.

"Tetsuya kau kenapa."

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun, aku hanya menabrak seseorang dan membuat handphonenya terjatuh saja."

"A-akashi-san." Ucap wanita itu dengan gagap saat melihat Akashi. Kuroko pun melihat dengan bingung ke arah wanita itu dan Akashi bergantian. Tapi yang membuat Kuroko tidak nyaman adalah wajah Akashi yang mendadak menyeramkan dan menatap tajam wanita surai coklat itu. Bahkan wanita dengan surai coklat itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah membayar cake untuk Atushi dan cake vanilla untuk mu, sekarang kita pergi dari tempat ini." Akashi pun langsung menarik Kuroko pergi. Kuroko sendiri sebenarnya masih amat sangat bingung. Saat Kuroko menengok kebelakang, wanita itu menangis.

Mirecle Place...

Momoi kini tengah sibuk membombardir Kuroko mengenai kaburnya Kuroko dari rumah. Bahkan Momoi sampai menangis karena merasa Kuroko seperti itu demi menolongnya dan yang lain. Kuroko sendiri enggan menjelaskan lebih lanjut karena Momoi terus mengelurkan banyak kesimpulan-kesimpulan yang menurutnya absurd. Reo, Aomine, Murasakibara kini tengah sibuk untuk merampungkan dress yang akan dikenakan Kuroko. Akashi sendiri sibuk dengan payet-payet untuk hiasan dress.

"Momoi-chan menurut mu apa aku bisa menjadi model ? Jujur saja aku tidak tahu menahu mengenai dunia model."

"Ah iya aku lupa, Ki-chan akan menjemput mu. Dia akan mengajari mu menjadi model."

"Ki-chan ?"

"Kise Ryouta-chan. Dia model profesional loh.."

"Oh Kise-san, benarkah ?"

"Kau tahu tentang Ki-chan ?"

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di apartemen Akashi-kun mereka se-" Kuroko pun membekal mulutnya segera "Ah lupakan Momoi-chan." Kuroko pun hanya tertawa canggung.

"Akashi-kun apa kau mencium Ki-chan lagi ?" Tanya Momoi setengah berteriak ke Akashi.

"Bagaimana menurut mu Satsuki ?" Akashi pun menyeriangi tipis.

"Ingat loh kalau Ki-chan sudah punya tunangan."

"Iya.." Jawab Akashi dengan nada malasnya.

Setelah itu pun Aomine dan Reo meledek Akashi mengenai Kise. Kuroko pun menyimpulkan kalau ada sesuatu yang khusus antara Akashi dan Kise sebelumnya.

"Halo minachi." Sapa Kise yang baru saja datang.

"Yo Kise."

"Hai Ryou-chan, ah iya apa kau berciuman dengan Seichan lagi ?." Tanya Reo dengan nada meledeknya.

"Itu urusan ku Reochi." Jawab Kise sembari memberikan senyum manis.

"Ki-chan tidak boleh ciuman sama Akashi-kun lagi, Ki-chan itu udah punya Kasamatsu-san loh."

"Iya Momochi terima kasih sudah mengingatkan... Ah iya Kurokochi ayo kita pergi ssu."

"Eh ?" Kise pun langsung menarik tangan Kuroko dan menariknya pergi.

Kuroko hanya bisa menganga dengan tidak elitnya saat melihat tampilan dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya sudah di make up, bajunya kini sudah berupa dress putih bahkan mengespos pundaknya dan juga panjang dressnya yang mungkin sepulih centimeter diatas lutut. Kuroko benar-benar tidak paham kenapa ia harus berdandan seperti ini. Pemotretan ? Jelas tidak mungkin karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus apa. Kuroko pun melihat sekelilingnya dan sepertinya mereka model profesional karena mereka berpose dengan naturalnya didepan kamera. Kuroko sendiri mencari Kise didalam ruangan itu namun nihil, Kise tidak ada diruangan itu.

"Kuroko-san sekarang giliran anda." Ucap seorang wanita pada Kuroko.

"Eh ? Aku ? Ngapain ?" Pertanyaan aneh dan bodoh keluar dengan manis dari mulut mungil Kuroko.

"Tentu saja nona akan menjalani sesi pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah, apa Kise-san tidak memberitahu anda."

"Eh ?"

"Maaf tapi anda harus segera cepat."

Kuroko pun menahan nafasnya, bingung harus apa. Rasanya Kuroko ingin menangis karena ia benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana.

"Jadilah diri mu sendiri dan coba berpose senyaman mungkin untuk mu."

"Akashi-kun."

"Cobalah Tetsuya."

Kuroko amat sangat lega karena entah kapan, Akashi berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Menghela nafas sebentar Kuroko pun akhirnya berpose yang menurutnya nyaman didepan kamera yang memotret setiap gerakannya. Awalnya memang sangat kikuk tapi semakin lama Kuroko semakin terbiasa. Sesi pemotretan pun berlangsung sampai satu jam penuh dengan Kuroko yang berganti banyak pakaian dan juga hiasan tubuh.

"Seichi memang selalu pintar membaca bakat terpendam seseorang." Kise pun merangkul lengan Akashi dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Akashi.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Ryouta dan ah bantuannya juga."

"Aku tidak mau cuma-cuma memberi mu bantuan loh."

"Baiklah, apa mau Ryouta sekarang ?"

"Bermalam di kamar mu sepertinya hangat, aku sudah lama tidak bermalam disana." Bisik Kise di telinga Akashi.

"Baiklah."

Kuroko benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi mengantarnya ke rumah Momoi. Tidak ada alasan yang ada hanya perintah. Jelas tidak ada pilihan untuk Kuroko walau sebenarnya ia amat sangat kesal. Toh dia sedang kabur dari rumah bahkan uang simpanannya sudah amat menipis tidak mungkin untuk tidur di hotel hanya karena kesal dengan seseorang.

Kuroko pun beruntung karena kamar Momoi cukup luas sehingga berbagi tempat tidur pun tidak masalah karena Kuroko sendiri amat enggan tidur di atas futon. Momoi pun meminjamkan piama tidur untuk Kuroko karena Kuroko memang tidak membawa baju ganti. Selesai memberihkan diri Kuroko pun menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Apa tadi Akashi-kun bersama Ki-chan ?" Tanya Momoi.

"Iya."

"Huff mereka itu ya."

"Ah iya Momoi-chan, sebenarnya apa hubungan Akashi-kun dengan Kise-chan ?"

"Mereka dulunya itu sepasang kekasih, hanya saja orang tua Ki-chan menjodohkan Ki-chan dengan anak rekan bisnisnya, yasudah mereka sih berpisah dengan baik-baik tapi saking baik-baiknya mereka masih amat sangat dekat bahkan kalau orang tidak tahu pasti mengira mereka sepasang kekasih deh."

'Ah kau benar sekali Momoi-chan.' Batin Kuroko.

"Kau penasaran dengan kisah cinta Akashi-kun ?"

"Eh ti-tidak."

"Benarkah ? Padahal aku berniat bercerita loh."

"Eh ? Ce-cerita saja."

"Hehehe... Te-chan tsuntsun deh." Momoi pun tertawa dan Kuroko hanya menghela nafas malas. "Aku mulai cerita yaa... Pacar pertama Akashi-kun itu Ki-chan mereka pasangan yang amat serasi loh dulunya, Ki-chan cantik dan Akashi-kun tampan. Mereka pasangan yang saling melengkapi Akashi-kun desainer dan Ki-chan model untuk semua karya baju Akashi-kun tapi ya sayang mereka harus berpisah hanya karena orang tua Ki-chan tidak merestui hubungan mereka." Jeda Momoi pun melihat Ekspresi Kuroko yang terlihat amat antusias mendengarkan ceritanya. "Te-chan antusias sekali mendengarkannya hehehe." Kuroko pun salah tingkah "Eh ? Tidak. Biasa aja ko." Puas mengetawai Kuroko, Momoi pun melanjutkan ceritanya "Nah setelah putus dengan Ki-chan, Akashi-kun punya kekasih lagi namanya Furihata Kouki tapi sayang hubungan mereka berakhir dengan buruk, padahal ku kira mereka akan bersama terus toh yang bisa membuat Akashi-kun move on dari Ki-chan itu ya Kou-chan. Kou-chan ketahuan oleh Akashi-kun berselingkuh dengan rival Akashi-kun yaiu Haizaki-kun dan buruknya ternyata Kou-chan sudah tidur bersama dengan Haizaki-kun. Sejak itu Akashi-kun jadi amat membenci Kou-chan dan bersikap dingin pada siapa pun."

Kuroko menahan nafasnya. Tidak percaya mendengar lanjutan cerita Momoi. Tapi bagaimana pun ia tidak percaya, sepertinya itulah kenyataanna. Kuroko pun tidak banyak bertanya dan menarik selimut.

"Aku harap Akashi-kun tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Ki-chan." Gumam Momoi sembari ikut menarik selimut.

"Maksud Momoi-chan ?" Tanya Kuroko penasaran.

"Ki-chan dan Akashi-kun sepertinya masih saling mencintai, aku takut mereka melewati batas saja. Toh malam ini Ki-chan akan tidur di apartemen Akashi-kun kan ?"

"Eh ? Yang benar, aku tidak tahu."

"Loh ku kira Ki-chan tahu, makanya Akashi-kun menyuruh Ki-chan untuk tidur bersama dengan ku malam ini."

"Hah ?"

Kuroko pun bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung mengambil tas dan keluar dari kamar Momoi. Momoi sendiri sudah berusaha mengejar Kuroko dan meneriaki nama Kuroko, hanya saja Kuroko tidak mendengarkan itu dan terus berlari.

Dengan nafas yang terengah Kuroko kini berada didepan pintu apartemen Akashi. Kuroko pun menekan tombol bel apartemen itu namun sudah kedua kalinya tidak ada respon dan saat ketiga kalinya pintu itu terbuka dan yang pertama kali di lihat Kuroko adalah sosok Kise dengan mengenakan lingeri hitam panjang -yang amat seksi menurut Kuroko-.

"Kurokochi ?"

"Maaf menganggu Kise-san."

"Siapa yang datang tengah malam begini Ryouta ?"

"Kurokochi yang datang."

Kuroko pun gemetar karena bingung harus mencari alasan mengenai kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku besok ada ujian, seragam ku ada disini jadi ya aku rasa malam ini aku akan bermalam disini."

"Kalau begitu masuk dan istirahatlah."

Kuroko pun kini sudah berada diatas kasur bersama Kise disampingnya. Kuroko benar-benar bersyukur karena memiliki alasan yang cukup baik dan itu semua berkat email dari Midorima yang mengingatkan dirinya kalau besok ada ujian. Mengetahui **masa lalu** Akashi Seijuurou, benar-benar membuat Kuroko harus bertindak aneh dan Kuroko sendiri masih belum tahu kenapa dirinya seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teiko Senior High School..

Semua siswa kini tengah serius membaca soal dan juga mengisi lembarang jawaban ujian mereka. Kuroko benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang tidak belajar saat menjelang ujian karena ia mengalami kesulitan mengisi soal-soal didepannya ini. Kuroko yakin kalau hasil ulangannya saat ini akan sangat tidak memuaskan bahkan pasti itu membuat ibunya semakin marah padanya.

"Lima belas menit lagi waktu ujiannya." Teriak guru pengawas mengingatkan batas waktu ujian.

Kuroko pun mengisi soal-soal itu sebisa mungkin. Lima belas menit pun berlalu dan ujian usai. Semua siswa bernafas lega karena ujian hari ini amat sangat berat. Matamatika dan Sejarah bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus untuk satu hari yang sama. Kuroko pun meletakan kepalanya di meja dan memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan diri yang kacau karena dua ujian tadi.

"Techan."

"Ya." Balas Kuroko dengan nada malas dan masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke atap, aku membawa dua bento hari ini."

"Eh ? Ah iya ayo."

Kuroko pun amat sangat senang karena Midorima menawarinya bento dan mengajaknya makan di atap sekolah. Sebenarnya Kuroko memang sangat lapar terlebih saat jam istirahat ia harus belajar sejarah dan tidak sempat untuk makan. Jadi tawaran Midorima sangat tepat sekali. Saat berjalan bersama di lorong sekolah dengan Midorima, Kuroko melihat Ogiwara didepannya yang berlari menghampirinya dan langsung memeluknya saat sudah didepan Kuroko.

"Techan astagaa aku sangat khawatir pada mu, kau tinggal dimana ? Apa kau sehat ?"

"Aku kan selalu mengabari mu melalui email Ogiwara-kun, aku tinggal dirumah teman sementara ini dan bisa kau lihat aku sehat."

"Oba-san sangat menghawatirkan mu, pulanglah."

"Tidak, setidaknya aku mau menunjukan pada Okaa-san kalau aku juga berhak memutuskan pilihan ku sendiri dan berhasil di pilihan yang ku tempuh."

"Jangan keras kepala Techan."

"Aku tidak keras kepala, fasion show akan di selenggarakan seminggu lagi, Ogiwara-kun datanglah bersama Otou-san dan Okaa-san nanti."

"Ya baiklah kalau itu keinginan mu."

"Hem." Midorima pun berdahem kecil karena sepertinya Kuroko dan Ogiwara melupakan eksistentinya yang berada didekat mereka. Ogiwara pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko.

"Ah maaf Midorima-kun, dan kenalkan dia Ogiwara Shigehiro sepupu yang sekarang tinggal bersama dengan ku dirumah."

"Midorima Shintarou. Salam kenal."

"Ogiwara Shigehiro. Ya salam kenal juga, lagi pula tanpa kau mengenalkan diri aku sudah tahu mengenai mu sedikitnya dari Techan saat dia curhat tentang diri mu."

"OGIWARA-KUN."

"Hahahaha oke oke maaf ya Techan, kalau gitu aku pergi ya sepertinya aku menganggu. Jangan lupa terus kabari aku ya."

"Iya baiklah."

Ogiwara pun meninggalkan Kuroko dan Midorima. Kuroko dan Midorima pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju atap sekolah. Sampai di atap Midorima memberikan bento miliknya pada Kuroko. Mereka pun menikmati bento itu dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?"

"Enak. Apa ini buatan ibu Midorima-kun ?"

"Ini buatan ku sendiri."

"Heh ? Yang benar ? Ini enak sekali loh."

"Syukurlah kalau Techan suka, kapan-kapan akan kubuatkan lagi."

**BLUSH.** Wajah Kuroko memerah. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan melompat karena rasa senangnya.

"Wajah Techan yang memerah sangat imut." Ucap Midorima sembari mengelus surai baby blue Kuroko.

"M-midorima-kun berhenti menggoda ku." Ucap Kuroko malu-malu.

"Iya-iya maaf ya Techan." Balas Midorima sembari terkikik pelan karena melihat Kuroko yang malu-malu didepannya.

"Jadi Techan kenapa tidak masuk sekolah akhir-akhir ini, dan kalau bisa aku menyimpulkan percakapan mu tadi dengan Ogiwara sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah dengan orang tua mu dan kabur dari rumah."

"Iya keseimpulan mu tepat sekali Midorima-kun."

Kuroko pun kembali bercerita pada Midorima mengenai alasan ia pergi dari rumah dan juga permasalahan dengan ibunya. Bahkan Kuroko pun menangis saat bercerita dan Midorima hanya bisa memeluk Kuroko untuk menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan untuk membuat suasana hati Techan lebih baik."

"Tapi bukankah Midorima-kun harus belajar untuk ujian bahasa inggris dan juga bahasa jepang besok."

"Aku bisa belajar malam harinya."

"Apa tidak apa ?"

"Tentu. Bagaimana Techan ?"

"Hum, baiklah."

**Kuroko PoV...**

Hari ini sepertinya tingkat keberuntungan ku sedang baik. Walau ujian tadi benar-benar membuat ku kacau. Mungkin ini bisa disebut dengan kencan bukan. Jalan-jalan bersama Midorima-kun.

Kami mengunjungi game center dan bermain bersama. Sungguh aku sangat senang terlebih bersama Midorima-kun. Puas bermain di game center, kami makan malam bersama di maji burger dan jelas itu permintaan ku karena aku sangat rindu dengan Vanilla Milkshake.

"Techan tunggu disini sebentar ya."

Setelahnya Midorima-kun keluar dari Maji Burger. Sembari menunggu Midorima-kun aku mengabari Akashi-kun memberi kabar kalau aku akan pulang terlambat, sebenarnya tidak perlu tapi karena aku tinggal dengan Akashi-kun saat ini sepertinya itu perlu kalau-kalau Akashi-kun mengkhawatirkan kenapa aku belum kembali juga.

"Techan."

Aku pun menoleh dan melihat Midorima-kun memegang boneka Rilakuma yang amat besar.

"Untuk mu." Midorima-kun menyodorkan boneka Rilakuma itu pada ku.

"Ini ? Kenapa Midorima-kun memberikan aku boneka ini ?" Tanya ku dengan nada yang masih bingung dan juga terkejut.

"Hum.. Untuk apa ya ? Ah anggap saja untuk menjadi teman Techan."

"Eh... Ah, terima kasih ya Midorima-kun."

Lagi dan lagi aku amat terkejut dengan hadiah dari Midorima-kun. Sekali lagi hari ini sepertinya hari terbaik ku. Selesai menghabiskan pesanan kami, kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sampai di halte bus. Aku menemani Midorima-kun untuk menunggu bis, karena aku menolak Midorima-kun untuk mengantar ku pulang karena takut kalau Midorima-kun berpikir macam-macam karena aku tinggal bersama Akashi-kun.

"Apa benar tidak mau aku antar Techan ?" Tanya Midorima-kun yang sudah beberapa kali ia tanyakan pada ku.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah malam juga Midorima-kun kan harus belajar untuk ujian besok dan aku bisa pulang sendiri ko."

"Yasudah kalau gitu, sampai jumpa besok ya."

"Iya."

**CUP.**

Aku terdiam dan amat sangat terkejut. Barusan Midorima-kun mengecup pipi kiri ku.

"Hati-hati ya Te-han" Ucap Midorima-kun saat memasuki bis dan melambaikan tangannya pada ku. Jelas sekali aku melihat wajah Midorima-kun memerah, dan itu pun sama dengan ku. Wajah ku memerah.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... AKU DI CIUM MIDORIMA-KUN !" Teriak Ku, saat bis Midorima-kun sudah melaju meninggalkan halte. Tentu saja mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang ada disekitar ku.

"Tetsuya."

Suara itu. Ah iya suara Akashi-kun dan saat aku menoleh, aku melihat Akashi-kun berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat ku berdiri. Aku pun menghampiri Akashi-kun.

"Akashi-kun."

**-T.B.C-**

**Yap. Selesai juga untuk Chap. Ini :)**

**Chap. Berikutnya adalah Chap. Terakhir untuk Fic ini :)**

**Terima kasih untuk reader-san yang sudah mereview fic ini di chap. Sebelumnya :)**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review Reader-san untuk chap ini yaaa :)**

**Jaa na...**


End file.
